


Opposite Kinds

by reflectedmisery



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angel/Daemon AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reflectedmisery/pseuds/reflectedmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those of his kind didn't usually come around these parts of the mortal realm. But that made him just all the more fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opposite Kinds

The black winged creature was in the realm where mortals usually dwelled. He was hoping to find a foolish young angel to capture. The silly things weren’t old enough to realize that it was too dangerous for them to be here. And there were no rules in heaven except not to sin…

But he hadn’t expected to find one here. He was in one of the darkest parts of the mortal world, where not even the monsters themselves dared come. The white winged creature was toying with a pool of pure shadow, odd for one like him. The little angel was so beautiful that the daemon almost decided to leave him be. Almost. He slowly began to walk up to the beautiful creature at the pool before him. The creature started singing. 

_"Those who play with sha-dows_ _But dwell within the light_ _Shouldn’t be surprised when it fol-lows_ _Them and steals them in the night.”_

The daemon found himself mesmerized. The creature looked behind him at the daemon and smiled. He was further stunned. Such a pure one…smiled…at him? They were opposites. “What are you?” he asked the white winged creature. 

The other giggled and replied, “An angel, silly! One would think that a daemon of all creatures would be able to recognize one of the opposite kind!” 

The daemon rolled his eyes and moved right up to the angel and crouched down to his level. “What is your name?”

The angel tilted his head and thought for a moment. “They call me Doc, sometimes. I heal. What’s your name?” 

The daemon frowned at him. Should he give his name? Names were power. But this one was too pure to do anything against him. “Promise not to tell anyone?” The angel looked confused, he obviously didn’t understand the power or weight names held, but he nodded. “I am called Omega. But you, little one, may call me O’Malley.” 

The little one tilted his head. “Why do you have two names?” 

He chuckled slightly. “Omega is the name I go by around my brothers and most. O’Malley is my true name and I would prefer you call me by it.”

"Oh." The angel looked thoughtful. "In that case, my real name is Frazier, but I don’t like it. Please call me Doc."

He laughed again. “I will call you anything you like, little one.” He grabbed the angel’s chin and turned his face towards himself. “You sure are a pretty one, little Doc.” he purred, his eyes glinting with hunger. 

Doc smiled brightened even more, not understanding the meaning behind the glint or the comment. He pulled O’Malley’s hand away with surprising strength for one such as him and kissed him. 

O’Malley’s eyes grew wide with shock again. Doc seemed to notice this and drew back. “I’m sorry. Did I offend you?” O’Malley stared at him a couple more moments before shaking his head. His eyes narrowed hungrily. 

For the first time since they met, the angel looked at him with real fear in his eyes. “Are you going to steal me? Like in my song?” He sung it again.

_"Those who play with sha-dows But dwell within the light_ _Shouldn’t be surprised when it fol-lows_ _Them and steals them in the night.”_

O’Malley didn’t know what to say and found himself singing his own verse. 

_"And on the rarest occasion there are those like we,_ _Who have stolen our other and together we find_ _That without our other we can never be free_ _For both are in love with the opposite kind.”_

The white winged creature smiled at him. “Well maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.” 

O’Malley smiled back and wrapped his wings around the other. “Are you volunteering?” he purred. 

"Maybe." Doc said quietly.  O’Malley leaned down and kissed his angel again. He felt Doc smiling into the kiss. He tangled his fingers in the creature’s nut brown hair and pulled him closer. With the contact between them, ran an emotional connection. O’Malley felt the purity of this creature, it was amazing. The daemon had never tasted anything like it. Even the angels that he had killed before were not this pure. He broke away and gazed at the beautiful creature before him. 

And the angel gazed back. 


End file.
